One Piece
by daniela30stm
Summary: "Pequenos sentimentos foram conectadas Embora possamos ter lutado contra Um por um, eles se sobrepunham Um quebra-cabeça incolor Eu encontrei a parte que me completa"


Era uma noite chuvosa, tudo estava deserto, os únicos sons que poderiam ser ouvidos naquele momento eram os dos pingos d'água caindo no chão, e os dos passos do japonês que passava por aquela estrada.

Seu rosto mostrava tristeza, embora dentro de seu corpo houvesse um misto de sentimentos; raiva de si mesmo por ser tão idiota; angústia por ter perdido a pessoa que mais ama; vergonha de sua incapacidade de pedir desculpas.

As lágrimas começavam se formar em seus olhos, não queria chorar, mas não aguentava mais manter todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de si, tinha que tirá-los de dentro de seu peito.

– Nihon!

_Kitto kimi wa zutto_

_Sono kotae wo shittetanda ne_

Se virou e viu um homem chinês embaixo de um gurda-chuva, com cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, usando vestimentas chinesas de cor vermelha, com seu rosto de traços delicados, olhos dourados de um brilho único que sempre admirou.

–Chugoku-san...

O chinês esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir seu nome ser dito pelo outro.

–Nihon, aru. Você não pode sair assim na chuva, vai se resfriar!

O sínico se aproximou-se cobrindo-o com o gurda-chuva para que não se molhasse.

– Chugoku-san, como... por que... por que... você...

As palavras não vinham certas em sua mente, não sabia como ou o porquê daquele homem estar ali, o homem que o havia achado, o criado como irmão, aquele a quem havia traído a muitos anos atrás, China.

_Amefuri no yoru ni wa kasa wo sashitekureta ah_

_Nanimo ienai mama wakaranai mama_

Sentia mais lágrimas nos seus olhos, abaixou a cabeça, não queria que o outro o visse chorando, sentia medo, vergonha, por estar ali tão frágil.

–Nihon, não precisa ter medo, aru! Ni-ni está aqui!

E com um simples gesto, envolveu o mais novo com seu braço, aconchegando-o em seu peito.

Japão ficou surpreso, porém não recusou o carinho do outro, sentia como se tivesse voltado a anos atrás, onde em noites assustadoras sempre era embalado para dormir nos braços do chinês.

As lágrimas vieram com mais força, estava se deixando levar pelo momento, não queria sair dos braços do mais velho nunca mais, era como se naquele momento um pequeno raio de luz estivesse iluminando seu coração, dispersando toda a escuridão causada por aqueles sentimentos que havia guardado durante todo esse tempo.

_Aruitekita kono michi wo terashitekureta_

_Donna toki mo ah_

China apenas deixava que o outro chorasse em seu peito, não se importava, estava aproveitando aquele momento, era tão bom ter seu irmão perto de si novamente, sentia-se feliz, afinal! Era como se todas as cícatrizes do passado estivessem se fechando.

Japão ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos, porém as lágrimas haviam cessado. Levantou seu olhar para o chinês, ainda adimirado por ele estar ali. O mesmo, agora, também o olhava, com um sorriso calmo, como se estivesse dizendo que tudo estava bem, e era exatamente isso que o nipônico sentia.

Com alívio no coração, o japonês se aproximou do rosto do outro, ao perceber que este não recuou, continuou seu avanço, até poder sentir a respiração do chinês contra seus lábios, olhou-o nos olhos e deixou-se admirar pelo seu brilho novamente, para logo depois acabar com a pouca distância que havia entre os dois, celando os seus lábios.

A textura macia dos lábios do sínico fazia com Japão ficasse mais calmo, ainda mais ao perceber que o mais velho estava correspondendo ao beijo, como se o mesmo tivesse compartilhado dos mesmos sentimentos que havia dentro si antes, como se naquele momento estivessem compartilhando os mesmos pensamentos, era como estivessem se conectando novamente.

_Tsunagatteta chiisa na koto_

_Kenkashita koto datte sou_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kasaneawaseta_

_Iro no nai pazuru_

Quando se separaram, ambos esboçaram um sorriso. China acariciou o rosto do mais novo com carinho, enquanto este fechava seus olhos aproveitando o gesto.

–Me desculpe.

Japão falou assim que abriu os olhos, vendo o homem a sua frente alargar o sorriso que já tinha no rosto.

–Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo,aru!

Assim China abraçou o japonês novamente, depositando um beijo na testa desse. Enquanto Japão sorria, sentindo mais lágrimas em seus olhos, dessa vez lágrimas de alegria, ao saber que tudo havia passado.

A chuva ainda caía, enquanto embaixo daquele guarda-chuva os dois orientais ainda estavam abraçados, seus corações batiam no mesmo rítimo, sentiam como se estivessem inteiros novamente, como se tivessem encontrado a parte que os completava.

_Saigo no piece mitsuketa_


End file.
